Iron Man: The Animated Series
Iron Man: The Animated Series or Iron Man: TAS is the 2nd installment in the Marvel Animated Universe AKA Earth-6160. Characters Heroes Iron Man Tony Stark was the arrogant son of wealthy, weapon manufacturer Howard Stark. Tony cared only about himself, but he would have a change of heart after he was kidnapped by terrorists and gravely injured. Pressured to create a weapon of mass destruction, Stark instead created a suit of armor powerful enough for him to escape. Tony uses his vast resources and intellect to make the world a better place as the invincible Iron Man. War Machine James "Rhodey" Rhodes is Tony Stark's personal pilot and one of the playboy's oldest friends. Rhodey has often donned the Iron Man mantle when the burden has been too much for his friend, but has also established his own identity as the War Machine and Iron Patriot. Pepper Potts Virginia "Pepper" Potts was originally the executive assistant to Anthony Stark, a.k.a. Iron Man, with whom she has been romantically linked. Recently, thanks to some cybernetic enhancements and her own suit of armor, she has become the armored hero known as Rescue. SHIELD A U.N. affiliated intelligence agency dealing primarily with terrorism and superhuman threats that was originally founded by the U.S. government. Villains Iron Monger Obadiah Stane was the first man to use the identity of the Iron Monger. The billionaire industrialist used the Iron Monger armor in a battle against his rival and arch-nemesis, Anthony Stark/Iron Man. Whiplash Ivan is the son of Anton Vanko (the first Crimson Dynamo). Anton collaborated with Tony Stark's father on the original arc reactor technology during the Cold War, but had a falling out with him over how to apply the new technology. As a result, Anton was deported back to the Soviet Union and received none of the credit. Ivan swears revenge. He constructs his own arc reactor from Anton's blueprints, using it to power a harness containing a pair of energized whips. Aldrich Killian Doctor Aldrich Killian appeared in the Extremis story line. He was responsible for distributing the Extremis serum to a terrorist organization in the series' first episode, along with Maya Hansen. Testing it on himself, he gained the ability of Pyrokinesis. Mandarin A remarkable genius with both earthly and extraterrestrial technology, the Mandarin is also an exceptional athlete, swordsman, and martial artist. He is Iron Man's Arch Enemy. Beetle Growing tired of his mechanic job, Abe Jenkins created a suit of armor and became the Beetle. AIM An organization of brilliant scientists and their hirelings dedicated to the acquisition of power and the overthrow of all governments by technological means. Arsenal Arsenal was created by Howard Stark during the Cold War to be deployed in case the Soviets won the war. Deemed too dangerous, Arsenal was stored underneath what would become Avengers Mansion. Reawakening in modern times, Arsenal battled Earth's Mightiest Heroes. MODOK M.O.D.O.K. is an acronym for Mental Organism Designed Only for Killing. He has a plethora of psychic powers, which he used to take control of A.I.M. Blizzard Constantly striving to prove himself to his peers, Blizzard has wavered between being a lousy frequently defeated crook and a hero desperate to be worthy of the title. Despite all of this, the man behind the mask has a kind heart and only wants to be accepted by those around him. Chemistro Calvin Carr, the brother to the original Chemistro, became the third and most well known man to use the Chemistro identity. Coldblood Eric Savin is an ex-soldier empowered by Maya Hansen's Extremis drug. He is depicted as Aldrich Killian's personal enforcer. Controller A former scientist who was crippled in a laboratory accident, The Controller wears an exoskeleton powered by the mental energies of others to provide superhuman abilities. Count Nefaria Originally, Count Nefaria was just an ambitious Maggia Don who hired mad scientists and super-villains. Later, he became super-powered himself. Crimson Cowl Justine Hammer, aka "The Crimson Cowl", was the leader of the Masters of Evil and battled the Thunderbolts. The daughter of Justin Hammer and mother to Sasha Hammer she has recently followed in her fathers footsteps and took control of Hammer industries. Crimson Dynamo Anton Vanko designed an armor controlled by electromagnetism. With its red covering, he named it the Crimson Dynamo. The Soviet government asked him to use his armor to serve them. On his first mission, he was sent to sabotage Stark Industries, but was convinced to stop by a young Anthony Stark. Doctor Doom The very mention of his name makes lesser men tremble! The brilliant scientist with the iron mask which conceals his now scarred but once handsome face! Master of science and sorcery, Victor Von Doom is the monarch of Latveria and seeks the betterment of mankind through world conquest! Unequaled and unrivaled in every manner, Doctor Doom has had many conflicts with both earthly and cosmic super-beings; but he will always be known as the eternal nemesis of Reed Richards, Tony Stark, Avengers and his accursed Fantastic Four! Doctor Spectrum Joseph Ledger is a former astronaut who is given a prism of power to became the superhero Doctor Spectrum. He is a founding member of the Squadron Supreme. There have been several versions of this hero in the Earth-6160 universe. Detroit Steel Detroit Steel is a corporate armored mercenary produced by Hammer Industries. Changes the color of his armor, depending on the employer. He is ready to defend the assets of your company at any price, even Stark Enterprises and Stark Industries. Dreadknight Bram Velsing was once a Latverian scientist, until he was disfigured by Doctor Doom. Declaring revenge, he became the Dreadknight. Ezekiel Stane The son of Tony Stark’s late business rival and archenemy Obadiah Stane. Fin Fang Foom Fin Fang Foom is an alien from Kakaranathara. He is mainly seen battling Iron Man. Firebrand Firebrand was a radical villain who learned how to make weaponry from Stark Industries. Firepower A powerful robotic suit equipped with multiple weapons created by the US government. Firepower comes into conflict with Iron Man because it is equipped with stolen armor technology. Fixer A technological genius, Fixer pursued a life of crime as a partner to Mentallo and later a member of the Masters of Evil. Frostbite Dr. Sloan Alden ran a cryogenics institute, where the wealthy and dying would be frozen. As a result of the Zodiac draining all the energy out of New York Alden’s own cryo-chamber drained power from the others, as well as a back-up generator, to keep him alive. Ghost Ghost is an industrial saboteur and mercenary who possesses an incredible stealth suit that grants him invisibility and intangibility, among other capabilities. Griffin John Horton was a petty crook who was changed by a scientist working for the Secret Empire organization. Guardsman Kevin O'Brien was head of the research department at Stark Industries and a close friend of Tony Stark. After building the Guardsman armor, O'Brien became an adversary to the armored Avenger. Michael o'Brien was a police sergeant who believed Iron Man was responsible for his brother's death. Hypnotia Villain with hypnotic powers. Immortus Immortus is the final future incarnation of Iron Lad, Rama Tut, The Scarlet Centurion and Kang the Conqueror. He is the Custodian of Time and the Ruler of Limbo. Inferno Inferno is the avatar of Balthakk. She possessed the ability to fly and generate intense heat and flames, generally focused into powerful bolts of energy, strong enough to vaporize steel. Justin Hammer A longtime foe of Iron Man who as a criminal mastermind employed super-villains and organized criminal operations. Kang The Conqueror A time traveling conqueror with vast powers and technological supremacy. He has taken every opportunity to torment the Earth-6160 Marvel Universe and is one of the Avengers' greatest foes. Kang has amassed an empire with a citizenry of millions, and cut a swath of terror through the ages. Killer Shrike Mercenary for hire Living Laser Arthur Parks was a brilliant scientist in the field of laser research and design. He became a career criminal using laser technology, and then a being of pure living energy. He is an Iron Man enemy. Madame Masque Raised as a wealthy socialite, Whitney Frost was initially horrified to learn of her true heritage as the daughter of the Maggia-leader Count Nefaria. Hiding her face behind a golden mask after horrible scarring, she has been driven mostly by vengeance against her father which has placed her on both sides of the law. Mad Thinker He is an extraordinary genius with knowledge of technology centuries beyond conventional science. He is also scientist who believes in predicting the future with math. Maggia An international crime syndicate including three of New York's most prominent criminal families, the Silvermanes, the Hammerheads and the Nefarias. Mallen A domestic terrorist who was mutated by the Extremis drug. Melter Bruno Horgan is a former competitor of Tony Stark. He becomes the Melter and is considered one of Iron Man's deadliest foes. MODAM A female version of MODOK. MODAM stands for Mental Organism Designed for Agressive Maneuvers. Norman Osborn The amoral industrialist Norman Osborn was transformed by an experimental serum into the maniacal Green Goblin, and has endured over the decades as Spider-Man's most dreaded archenemy. Osborn is known for being the killer of Gwen Stacy, the architect of the Clone Saga, and the one-time director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Radioactive Man A nuclear physicist and Communist agent in the People's Republic of China, Chen Lu is a Chinese superhero who's nationality has seen him come into conflict with American heroes. He has the ability to control and emit deadly forms of radiation. Scarecrow A deranged circus contortionist who turned to a life of crime and gained powers over fear through dark magics. Spymaster Spymaster is a master of espionage, and of industrial espionage in particular. He's also a mercenary for hire. Super-Adaptoid Created by A.I.M and Justin Hammer, the first Super-Adaptoid is an artificial construct capable of copying or mimicking the powers and skills of numerous super beings, including specific equipment and clothing. Technovore A technological parasite created by scientist and eventually kills everyone inside an orbital space station. Iron Man investigates and confronts the nanotech montrosity known as Technovore. Titanium Man The Titanium man is a Russian Super Soldier Assassin. The original was Boris Bullski, but he was killed in action. Ultimo Ultimo is a sentient weapon that was made by a group of unnamed aliens simply to destroy anything it encounters, save for its masters. Ultron Created by Henry Pym, Anthony Stark, and Bruce Banner to be a technological landmark, Ultron soon intellectually surpassed his "father" and eventually fought the Avengers after organizing the Masters of Evil. He has clashed with the Avengers numerous times, driven by his hatred of all organic life and his desire to witness its total destruction. Unicorn A long time enemy of Iron Man and a foe of the Winter Guard. Whirlwind Whirlwind has the mutant ability to spin his body rapidly, giving himself a whirlwind effect. He uses his power for his own gains. Wong-Chu Wong-Chu was the first foe of Iron Man. He was a communist warlord active in the Vietnamese jungles in the 2000's.Category:TV Series Category:Iron Man Category:Earth-6160 Category:Unfinished Category:Animated Category:Created by Rangerfan14